The Desert
The Desert is a large dried out desert like area that connects with The Cow Pastures. The Desert is shown as a very dried out with large, long cracks on the top layer of the sandy grounds, the only thing the desert has is a giant cliff like shaped rock. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show The Rock was knocked over by Ed inside of Eddy's Brother's car. It is described by Eddy as - ''-...The only rock for miles and you had to hit it!.... Once Ed with the car collided with the rock, the rock flipped over and a few moments later the car exploded, tossing Ed, Eddy and several of the car's pieces on the sandy desert ground, while Edd is still on the car wreckage on the top of the rock, due to the seatbelt that was holding him and not allowing him to fall, later the seatbelt snapped and Edd fell. After all of the car's pieces fell to the ground, Ed squeezed out from the car's fuel tank and ran to eddy, who was stuck in the car's seat where the window was. Before leaving Edd sticked a sticky paper, that said - ''' Out of Order '''. And then they left. later Rolf appeared in the desert with Wilfred following the Eds tracks. Rolf sees the car wreckage in the distance and sneaks to the wreckage and starts to attack, thinking that the Eds were still there. Once he found out that the Eds weren't there, he said ''- The Ed-boys think they have played Rolf as a phony baloney. But they have yet to feel the wrath of this SON OF A SHEPHERD!. Then he pulls out a suitcase from his luggage that he brought with him on Wilfred's back. He unlocks the suitcase with a key and after a few moments of searching he pulls out a chest out of the suitcase. The chest contained large farm eggs. He cracks the egg and lays it on the hot car engine and watches how it cooks, then he pours some butter on a seat, when Wilfred distracts Rolf from his study, he pulls out a muffin and puts it on several places of the buttered seat, when he inspects the muffin, he hears that the egg is fully cooked, he removes the egg and puts it on the muffin, when he begins to inspect it, Wilfred pushes Rolf out of the way and eats the muffin. Then Rolf gets angy and pushes Wilfred away, Wilfred doesn't like that, he pushes Rolf back, Rolf flees and hits the car back, once he gets of the car back he notices the sticker that Edd putted before leaving the car wreckage, he takes it off and inspects it. Then he puts the sticker right in front of Wilfred's nose saying - ''- We'll have the Ed-boys on a spit by nightfall!... '' while Wilfred starts sniffing the sticker. Rolf is the only one to chase the Eds through the desert. Gallery D1.png|The Eds landing in the Desert near the electric cable line towers D4.png|Before the collision D3.png|After the collision D7.png|A bird's eye view of the car wreckage and the flipped rock D6.png|The Eds in the Desert D8.png|The Eds leaving the wreckage area and the Desert, another shot of the car wreckage D5.png|Rolf and Wilfred in the Desert D9.png|The Eds tracks and the wreckage from Wilfred's view D10.png|Rolf doing a test on the hot car engine D11.png|Rolf doing a test on the car seat D12.png|The final result of Rolf's tests